


The Hitch hiker

by kaylastylinson93xoxo



Category: Zarry - Fandom
Genre: Crazy!Louis, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Scary, Thriller, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylastylinson93xoxo/pseuds/kaylastylinson93xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks for stopping," the man smiled. "My name is Louis."<br/>~<br/>When Zayn finally spoke his voice was hard, "Have you lost your fucking mind? Bring some stranger around our family? He could be a serial killer for all we know!"<br/>~<br/>Louis' slowly concluded three things. One: Harry and those two kids were going to be his.  Two: He had to take out Zayn. Three: He had to take out who ever was going to get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain beat against the car windows with so much force it sounded like someone was banging on a drum. It was a little hard for Harry to see even with windshield wipers but it was pretty obvious that he was the only one on the pratically secluded road. He looked at in his little girl in the backseat playing games on the his cell phone that he gave her to distract her from the storm.

She looked up and stared at the window, "Hey daddy, there's a man on the side of the road. I think he doesn't have a car." 

Harry got a feeling in his gut telling him to pull over so he could help the lad out, but his mind was telling him that was a horrible idea. His heart screamed louder than his logic as he pulled over to the side of the road. The door opened and in climbed a soaked man, his hair slight long, with features of a male model.

"Thanks for stopping," the man smiled. "My name is Louis." He looked in the back seat and lightly tickled Chandler's stomach, "Hey, cutie, what's your name?"

"Chandler," the girl giggled. It was obvious that she was pretty fond of Louis, being fond of just about everyone at her age. "Will you sit back here and play games with me, Louis?" Harry seemed a little hesitant. "Please, daddy? Please?" She poked out hip lip while batting her big green eyes.

"I guess that'd be alright," Harry declared. 

Louis climbed into the backseat and sat next to Chandler wrapping an arm around her. After of minute of thought, they were taking off the road with their tires splashing water all over the place. Harry looked in the mirror again to see that the pair seemed to be getting along well. Chandler was trying to explain to her new friend how to play her most favorite game which is Flappy Bird.

Even though he knew how dangerous picking up a hitchhiker was, Harry felt a sense of accomplishment at doing something nice for somebody else. He even seemed to be enchanted with the stranger, as he kept looking into the mirror just to see those beautiful blue eyes or that dazzling smile that could make anyone's heart melt. It almost reminded him of how Chandler's father played games with her at home. 

'Fuck,' Harry mentally cursed himself. His husband is going to be pissed off when her brings home a hitchhiker especially since their daughter was in the car. He was definitely going to be scolded for being completely irresponsible but he guessed his husband would just have to deal.

He looked into the mirror again to see that the blue eyes were staring at him first.  
~-~  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Chandler brushed past Harry's legs and into the arms of her father who was sitting on the couch working on his computer. Harry watched fondly at the sight of his raven-haired husband lifting their little girl up and kissing her on the head. It was so enchanted he forgot all about Louis until Zayn looked up.

"Oh, uh, Louis, this is my husband Zayn. Zayn this is Louis," Harry nervously introduced the pair.

"I taught Louis how to play Flappy Bird, daddy," Chandler said proudly. "Come on, Louis. I wanna show you my room. I share it with my baby brother Kemper." The little lass hopped of her father's lap, grabbed Louis' hand, and led him upstairs.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he stared down at his feet, feeling his husband's angry eyes focused on him. When Zayn finally spoke his voice was hard, "Have you lost your fucking mind? Bring some stranger around our family? He could be a serial killer for all we know! Now Chandler's attached to him--how could you even think about doing something like that?"

"I was just trying to be nice," Harry spoke softly.

Zayn's face softened but his eyes remained hard, "Baby, come here." Harry walked over and straddled Zayn's waist with his arms wrapping around Zayn's neck. "I know that you were just trying to do something nice and that's good, but you can't make stupid decisions like that. What if he would've hurt you and Chandler? I'd never be able to forgive myself for letting you walk out the door. I love you to much."

"I love you too," Harry smirked. He kissed Zayn on the lips softly at first but it became more and more rough. Harry let out a moan as he grinded his hard on against Zayn's.

"Stop, stop, stop," Zayn said. "We have to save it until later when everyone's asleep. Besides, I have to punish you for being completely wreckless anyways." His arms wrapped around Harry's waist, "But I can promise you that I'm going to give it to you hard."  
~_~  
Louis heard the whole thing and boy was he pissed. He walked into Chandler's room with his eyebrows furrowed, his jaw clenched so tight he thought his teeth might break. Chandler was sitting on the bed with her baby brother who was only four months, rocking him back and forth as she tried to get him to stop crying.

"Shhh, Kemper, it's alright," she cooed with no avail. "I'll sing you your most favoritest song.  
Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Chandler's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that little bird don't sing,  
Chandler's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Kemper's cries went down to a soft whimper then nothing. He lazily sucked on his hand while looking up at his sister with big green eyes. If anything, Louis felt that his eyes should've been blue and those kids should be his. Harry should be his.

"Are you okay," Chandler little voice interrupted his train on thought. She was looking up at him with a concerned look, her little green eyes filled with worry.

"Peachy," Louis smirked. He walked over to the bed and sat between Chandler and Kemper, wrapping an arm around each off them. "Chandler, honey, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "If you could pick between me and Zayn, who would you prefer to be your father?"

The girl looked up at him with confusion, "What?"

"Who would you rather be your daddy? Me or Zayn," Louis repeated.

"Well, you're great and all but have to go with my daddy. I've known him longer." Louis' jaw clenched a bit tighter. He understood where she was coming from but that didn't mean that he liked her answer.  
"Fascinating. I have to go to the bathroom again." He slowly stood up from the bed, walked out of the room, and made his way down the hallway. As soon as he shut the bathroom door behind him, he lost it.

He began scratching up his arms until the point where they were a bloody mess. He angrily grunted and began bashing the sides of his head with his fist. Harry should be his! Chandler should be his! Even fucking Kemper should be his! Never in his life had he ever connected with someone so fast. Then it gets ruined by some fucking pretty boy. 

Louis' slowly concluded three things. One: Harry and those two kids were going to be his. Two: He had to take out Zayn. Three: He had to take out who ever was going to get in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Louis woke up extra early to make sure that he could impress Harry while out doing Zayn at the same time. He'd cleaned up all of downstairs, had waken up the kids, and made a huge breakfast containing: waffles, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hashbrowns. Oh how he wished he had a camera when he saw the amazed look on his Harry's face and the dumb founded look on stupid Zayn's. He turned and smiled at the couple, "Good morning! I hope that you're hungry because I made enough food to feed an army."

"It's true," Chandler declared before digging into her waffles.

"See? The girl doesn't lie! Eat up." Louis sat down at the table making sure that he sat directly beside Harry. Of course, Zayn had to sit down on the other side of him.

"Thank you so much, Louis, but you didn't have to do all of this," Harry said making a plate.

"It's the least I can do," Louis reassured. His eyes narrowed when he saw Zayn reach under the table and hold Harry's hand.

Louis hated the way that their hands fit together so perfectly or how their fingers locked together like a chain. That should be his hand, not Zayn's. The lad's jaw clenched shut as he began to claw at his arms, being careful not to open up any wounds from last night. Louis looked over at precious Chandler who was off in her own little world as she happily munched away on her breakfast. He was so intrigued by his soon to be daughter that he didn't noticed Zayn giving him an odd look.

"Is there something wrong with your arm," Zayn asked with concern.

"Huh?" Louis had forgotten that he was scratching up his arm and looked down at the bloody mess that he had made. "Um, no, there's nothing wrong with it. Just a bug bite is all. It itches a bit."

Chandler looked down and let out a startled gasp, "Oh no, Louis, you're bleeding."

Harry grabbed Louis's arm to see that it was a bloody mess where pieces of bone were still visible. "Zayn, grab the first aid kit"

"It's upstairs," Zayn said. "Come with me, Louis." Glaring at the back of his head the whole time, Louis followed the raven-haired man to the upstairs bathroom. He sat on the counter while Zayn looked in the closet and pulled out the first aid kit. "So how exactly did this happen? Because if you ask me it almost looks like you scratched down to the bone."

"I didn't ask you," Louis snapped. He gave the man beside him a hard stare as his arm was being cleared of blood. He grinned, "You know something, Zayn, you have a beautiful family down there. A daughter who's just to kind, a son who's so adorable, but your prized possession must be Harry. You hit the jackpot with that one, mate. I mean, he looks like something that popped out of a Hollister ad and the fact that you're hitting that is so extraordinary. Just look at him those curls, those gorgeous eyes, and that long torso--god, if I could just get into his pants one time I'd be set for life." It was amusing to him how rougher Zayn was getting as he fixed his arm. "How is he in bed anyways? I bet he's just blood amazing. He's probably one hell of a cock-sucker too. Tell me, how good does he look down on his knees?"

"Enough," Zayn snapped.

"Does he moan loudly?"

"I said that's enough," Zayn barked. "I never want to hear you talk about my husband like that again. Is that understood? I'll fuck you--"

Louis intentionally cut him off, "Ooh, fuck me, Zayn! Fuck me!" A laugh left his mouth as he saw Zayn's eyes practically shoot fire. "Is that Harry says to you every night? I'd just love to get those words to leave his mouth. Do you think that I could do it? I do." There was a sudden sting on his cheek. "Harder, Zaynie. I like it rough."

"Fuck you, Louis. Fix your own damn arm." Zayn threw down the rag he had been using to clean Louis's arm before walking out. He didn't even get the chance to realize his fatal mistake.

"Fuck me," Louis asked. His body began to shake in anger as he searched around in the first aid kit before pulling out some scissors. "The only person that I'm going to be fucking is--" He lifted up his shirt and began to carve into his stomach with the scissors. It stung but he always loved the feeling of pain. When he was done, the most perfect word in human history was carved into his skin forever.

Harry.

~*~*~

"I want him out of my house this instant, Harry, " Zayn told his husband the moment he went back into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter in anger while watching Harry do the dishes. "If you could have heard the things that he said to me. The things that he said about you. He's messed up in the head."

"What did he say about me," Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He was saying inappropriate things about you and our sex life. I think that he may have some sort of sick fantasy in his head that you're going to leave me for him." Harry laughed at the idea of that ever happening. "What's so funny about that? You find this humorous?"

"No, no," Harry reassured. "It's just that I could never leave you, Zayn. We've been through way to much together for us to call the quits now. Plus, I doubt that you'd be able to live without me. You barely know how to do your own laundry." He moved out of the way so that Zayn couldn't pinch his side. "Maybe this is a misunderstanding and it will all blow over."

As Zayn went to respond, the doorbell rang. He walked out into the living room to see Chandler opening the door to reveal his best mate Liam with his husband Niall. "Uncle Liam! Uncle Niall!" 

"Hey, sweetheart," Liam greeted picking Chandler up in his arms. "Whoa! Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to pick you up anymore."

"Was that a fat joke," Chandler asked causing the two men in front of her to laugh.

"Hey, Li. Hey, Ni," Zayn greeted with a smile. "What brings you two by?"

"Nothing really. We just came over to check in on our favorite family." Niall's gaze went over to the top of the staircase then he let out a scream. Zayn turned and almost let out his own scream. He never noticed how creepy Louis was until now. His blue eyes were narrowed as he focused on the couple, his hand clasped tighter on the towel on his arm, and to make it more creepier he was wearing all black. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Louis! He's my new friend." Chandler happily gestured for Louis to come downstairs, "Louis, I want you to meet Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall." Louis slowly descended down the staircase, that evil look never leaving his face. "Say 'hi', Lou-lou."

"Hey," Louis said in an unfriendly way before turning and walking over to sit on the couch.

"Maybe we should go into the kitchen," Liam suggested. Seeing that Niall was so quick to agree, Zayn led them into the kitchen where Harry was just putting the last dish away. "Hey, Harold. We just met your little friend in there. Louis, I think. How do you know him?"

"We don't,' Zayn said. "Harry and Chandler just brought him home since it's always nice to pick up hitchhikers." He gave Harry a fake smile that his husband didn't seem to like one bit.

Niall's eyes widened in surprise, "A hitch hiker? Have you lost your damn mind? This guy could be a serial killer for all we know. He sure as hell looks like one! He gives me the creeps and I'm not quite sure if I'm comfortable with him being around you two or your children. It's a good thing I decided to leave Luke at my mom's house." Luke was Liam and Niall's four year old son that was just the most cutest thing. Looked like Niall but acted like Liam. "I think you should make him leave."

~*~*~

Louis sat on the couch listening to the conversation going on in the kitchen with seething rage. This Niall character was on his list of people to go. Not only had the blonde been eyeing him in fear since he walked in, but now he was talking about kicking him out of the house. That just couldn't happen. No one was going to separate him from his Harry even if it meant that someone was going to have to die. Upstairs, he heard the sound of Kemper crying from his crib.

"I'll go check on him," he heard an Irish accent announce. Niall walked out of kitchen, paused when he saw the look the Louis was giving him, then quickly hurried his pace and made his way up the stairs. 

The blue eyes looked over at the other end of the couch where Chandler was to focused on the tv to notice if Louis had left or not. Louis stood up from the couch and followed after Niall, hiding in the shadows once he was upstairs. He could here Niall cooing to young Kemper who probably didn't understand a word coming out of the man's mouth. It made him sick just listening to this Irish bloke talking to his son. All noise ceased so Louis assumed that Kemper had went back to sleep. Niall walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, then walked towards the staircase.

Creak...

The sound of a floorboard creaking made him turn around only to find that there was no one there. His eyes searched around for a moment before he shrugged it off. He turned around only to bump into Louis. Louis pressed his hand up against the shorter lad's mouth and held the struggling lad up against the wall. "What game are you playing at, Niall? Who do you think you are to come in here, talk shit about me, then actually have the nerve to say that I should leave?" He could see the fear in the watery blue eyes. Ohh, how he loved the sight of fear. "You have really pretty eyes." He pulled out the scissors from the first aid kit out of his pocket, "It'd be a real shame if something were to happen to them."

~*~*~

'AHHHHHHH!"

Liam, Harry, and Zayn immediately stopped their conversation after their ears were filled with the sound of Niall screaming bloody murder. Liam was the first one to run out of the kitchen and run up the staircase to see his wailing lover on the floor, his hand holding his bloody eye. "Niall, love, what in the world happened to your eye. Let me take a look at it." At this point Harry was holding Zayn as they watch Niall remove his hand away from his eye. "Oh my god!"

Niall's eye ball was still there. There was just a pair of scissors jammed into it.

Harry let out a gasp then quickly buried his face into the crook of his husband's neck. The Bradford lad looked at his friend's wound in utter disgust before his eyes landed on Louis who was peering out of the guest bedroom. Chills went up and down his spine at that smirk that was playing on Louis's lips, that added on to the little wink that the bastard gave him. There was no doubt in Zayn's mind that Louis had something to do with this.

Before Louis closed the door he mouthed a message to Zayn, "Fuck me? Fuck you."


End file.
